


Advanced Doppelganger Studies

by jabedalien



Series: Modern Vampirism [6]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, evil abed is brad, yall know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabedalien/pseuds/jabedalien
Summary: “I’m here for your Jeff.” Brad told him, looking down at Jeff with dark eyes that make him shift on the sofa. “And you too, if you’re willing. I’m assuming you would be. Unless we don’t have the same feelings about sex across timelines.”
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Evil Abed Nadir, Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger, Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger/Evil Abed Nadir
Series: Modern Vampirism [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866472
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Advanced Doppelganger Studies

**Author's Note:**

> The original brad fic was gonna be a threesome and then I got caught up in the Feelings of it All. So here’s the threesome. There are still too many feelings.

Jeff was sitting on the couch, grading papers but not really. Abed wasn’t home yet, Jeff’s pretty sure he had a photoshoot today. Or a meeting with some theater. Or he had to buy paint. One of those.

“Hey, babe.” Abed’s voice said in his ear.

“Abed? I didn’t realize you were—” Jeff almost jumped off the couch when he turned his head to kiss Abed and was met with Brad’s face hovering next to him.

“Gotcha.” Brad quipped.

“How the hell did you get here?”

“Through the door.” Brad said, pointing to the half- open dreamatorium.

“Maybe I need to put a lock on that thing.” Jeff muttered as Brad walked around the couch to face him. “Why are you here?”

“I thought Abed would like an update. And I thought you’d like to see me.” Brad said with a smirk.

Jeff didn’t know what to say to that, because he was in fact happy to see Brad. He’d thought about the whole situation a lot, of course, and he knew Abed thought about it too.

They talked about it every once in a while. When he’d find Abed sitting on the floor of the dreamatorium, the door open, and he’d go in there next to him and Abed would lean his head on his shoulder. He’d tell Jeff about what it was like when Brad was Evil Abed. Things he’s never told anyone, the way Evil Abed had told him to hire the celebrity impersonators to drive a wedge between him and Troy, the fact that it had nearly worked.

He’d long forgiven Brad for all of that though, because what else could he do to someone who’d already lost everything? His Annie dead and his Shirley gone, his name not even his anymore? There wasn’t anything left to be angry about, when he was here and Brad was there. He told Jeff how on the night with the die, the night that separated him from Brad, he’d slipped it into his pocket and the thing had hardly left his sight until he gave it away. He told Jeff how badly Brad wanted to switch places with him.

He would listen, for hours sometimes, about everything that is and isn’t in the other timelines. Everything that could’ve easily been but _wasn’t_ , not for any real or big or significant reason, just because of who got that pizza that one time. It was one of the only times Abed really cried, when he buried his face in Jeff’s neck and pulled away wiping tears from his eyes.

Jeff thought about those things too, but truthfully, more than that he thought about the kiss, the tension of breaking away when they’d both clearly wanted more. The same tension he could feel in the five feet between them right now. It wasn’t that him and Abed didn’t sleep with other people, because that was _definitely_ something they did. It was the product of a more than a few years together by human standards, lit by a general consensus that they were gonna be here for eternity, and that between now and then there were some other people they should probably be fucking. They usually picked up girls, because there was also a general consensus that boobs were great and it was utterly unfortunate neither of them had any, but they weren’t exactly picky about gender, either.

It was a weirdly enjoyable thing to do together, Abed drinking Jeff’s blood in the passenger seat parked outside the bar before they walked in. At that point, the beauty auras did most of the work for them, people walking up and Jeff not even sure which of his usual lines he’s saying because the world is fuzzy and he’s so busy admiring how perfect Abed looks in the light. It was definitely weird, but they had fun doing it, and more fun cracking jokes about the night’s events in bed after they woke up. Abed had told him once that talking about a night out the next day is usually better than the night itself, and most mornings that rang true.

Doing that with Brad had _implications_ that Jeff couldn’t even wrap his mind around. Aside from whatever it was that made Abed grow fangs, suck blood, and talk to snakes, they _were_ the same person genetically. Which might be uncomfortable on their part, being alternate timeline twins and all, but Jeff was really thinking about the prospect of two Abeds when his is already basically a god.

…

Jeff’s still thinking about it, Brad just looking at him, seemingly fine with the silence. It hangs for a minute longer until Abed opens the door.

“Brad?” Abed said in disbelief, a smile already on his face.

“I’m here for your Jeff.” Brad told him, looking down at Jeff with dark eyes that make him shift on the sofa. “And you too, if you’re willing. I’m assuming you would be. Unless we don’t have the same feelings about sex across timelines.”

“I don’t have an issue with it.” Abed said quickly, eyes darting between Brad and Jeff.

“Really?” Jeff asked. “I thought you’d take more convincing.”

Abed shrugged. “I know you want to, so that does most of the convincing for me. Plus I do like the capitalist vampire thing. And you make me think I should start wearing sweaters.”

“I gotta admit, I have no problem with the _real_ vampire schtick.” Brad smirked. He walked over to Abed, not hesitating to lift his lip and inspect the fangs. “Is it weird to kiss him with those?” He asked, turning to Jeff.

“You get used to it fast.” Jeff answered.

Brad looked back at Abed, and as they leaned in the first time, they both tilted their heads in the same direction, knocking identical noses and mostly identical teeth a bit while Jeff watched, laughing. Then Brad tilted his head in the other direction so their faces could fit, Abed’s hand on the small of Brad’s back, and Jeff stopped laughing and started watching very, very closely.

Abed had a vague realization that kissing yourself is nice, because they know exactly what you like, but when Brad’s lips are parting just as he needs them to, his tongue rolling experimentally over the fangs, he stops thinking at all. Stops thinking that maybe this is a little weird, and instead just goes with it, grabbing a handful of Brad’s curls and deciding that he should _definitely_ grow his hair out. He could ask Brad what he does to make it so soft and why it looks so good when he doesn’t seem to brush it, and then Brad’s hand is sliding under his shirt, and the touch is perfect until Brad pauses and pulls back.

“You’re cold.” Brad pointed out, running his hand down Abed’s side.

“Modern vampirism isn’t all upsides.”

“Did you really just reference your own movie?” Brad asked, rolling his eyes.

“Let him be meta, buzzkill.” Jeff said from the couch, and Abed shot a finger gun in his direction.

“Whatever.” Brad sighed, but his smirk was closer to a real smile.

He leaned in close to Abed’s face, and his hand was so warm on the side of Abed’s neck that he could feel the heat radiating into him. “I find the fact that you aren’t human very interesting.” He added, face inches from Abed’s, dragging his fingers along the collar of his t-shirt and looking at him like a specimen to be studied. “Can you give me a lock of hair before I leave?”

“What the hell? Why?” Abed asked, pulling back and furrowing his brow.

“Never mind. Character work.” Brad apologized, and Abed shrugged.

“Wait.” Abed said, holding a finger up. “Marcie just woke up and she’s confused as hell.” Abed said, looking over at the cage in the corner, where the snake had poked her head out of the dirt and was hissing at Abed.

“How the hell did I miss this when I walked in?” Brad asked as Abed opened the cage and pulled her out.

“You were distracted by me.” Jeff shot back.

Brad gave him a dismissive wave.

“Her name’s Marceline.” Abed said. She wrapped around Abed’s hand and he held it out, Brad approaching them cautiously.

“I know he looks like me, but he can’t understand you.” Abed told her when she hissed in Brad’s direction.

“Weird.” Brad said. “At least I got naming rights.”

Brad gently pet along the top of her head with his finger, and he looked more like Abed now than usual. His head tilted, eyes sparkling with Abed’s brand of inquisitiveness. When Abed offered her to him he opened his hand and let her wrap around a finger. After a minute or two of playing around with Marceline, letting her curl around his hand, he gingerly passed her off to Abed. He placed her back in the cage and she hissed at him.

“She wants us to walk through the park tomorrow.” Abed said to Jeff, who nodded. He’d learned that sometimes his plans for the weekend would be dictated by a snake, and that was just fine.

“Do you have a tiny mask for her to wear?” Brad joked, laughing to himself while Jeff and Abed stared.

“A mask?” Abed questioned.

“Y’know, like a little mask, to match you guys. ”

“Why would we be wearing masks?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, do you not even have coronavirus here?”

“What the hell is coronavirus?” Jeff asked. “We have, like, Corona _beer_ , but that’s about it.”

“Seriously? I fucking hate you guys. Please don’t tell me your timeline missed out on the global pandemic.” Brad actually looked like he was about to scream.

“By the way you’re saying it I think we did.” Abed replied.

“In that case, you two definitely can’t leave here for the next two weeks. Like cancel everything.”

“Are you serious?” Jeff asked. “Two weeks? I can’t just not go to work, Brad.”

“Oh Jeffrey.” Brad answered with a dark grin. “You would not believe me if I told you.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black cloth mask, a surgical mask, and a little bottle of hand sanitizer.

“Do you guys wanna be spending the foreseeable future armed with this shit everywhere you go?”

Abed’s eyes widened at the pile on the table. “I… don’t think we do.”

“Hey, on the bright side, you’ll get a tiny taste of it stuck in here for two weeks. If you do get sick, not sure if you even _can_ get sick, we’ll figure out a way to get in touch.” He didn’t elaborate on the last part, but Abed nodded.

“So... what does all this have to do with Evil Jeff?” Abed asked, gesturing to the masks.

“We can— we can just call him my Jeff.” Brad stuttered.

Jeff and Abed both tried and failed to hide the stupid grins on their faces as Brad said it, and he’s playing with the strap of a mask to avoid looking at them.

“So things are good?” Jeff asked after another second.

“I suppose they’re going exactly as good as my timeline allows. I talked to Troy first, and he was happier to hear from me than I thought. He’d been too scared to call apparently, after finding out I changed my name.”

“Troy and Brad doesn’t have the same ring to it.” Abed interjected.

“I don’t disagree.” Brad answered.

“I never really stopped talking to Britta, so I called her and asked her about Jeff. And we’ve never talked about Jeff. I tried to make it like, concern about his health and all, cause I’d heard from Troy he had the virus, and they weren’t really worried, but he was drinking and shit, so he ended up in the hospital. Despite all that Britta knew I was asking how he felt about me. She’s a good bartender. But she said he missed me, and he wished things hadn’t ended the way they did. And sorta gave her own two cents about how the reason they ended like that was his feelings for me. Like he couldn’t stand to see me leave, so he made sure it was a clean break. Not trying to encourage Britta’s barside therapizing here, but she wasn’t wrong on this one. And hey, I get it. There’s a reason I had to start fresh in California.”

“Did you talk to him?” Jeff asked, wide-eyed already.

“I did. And things went pretty well. I told him what Britta said about the situation, and he called it ‘basically accurate’, and then we talked it out for a while.” Brad said, and the smile on his face looked more genuine than Jeff had ever seen it. “When all this lets up I’m gonna go back to Greendale and see him.”

“So you can’t travel?” Abed asked.

“Hardly anyone’s leaving their houses, and we aren’t supposed to get within six feet of anyone. It’s a weird timeline. That brings me back to the main reason I’m here, which is that all of this has turned into a whole dry spell thing that is _not_ working for me.”

Jeff and Abed looked at each other, and about a second of silence confirmed they were still both plenty into the idea. Brad half-watched them, like he was trying to key into a nonexistent conversation. But when they both turn to him with the same look in their eyes he’s all caught up.

“Bedroom?” Abed asked, and Jeff appreciated at least one of them could just say what they were both thinking.

“Do you think you can bite me?” Brad asked as they were walking into the room, placing a heavy hand on Abed’s shoulder.

“Well I don’t wanna make you a vampire.” He said, swallowing the lump Brad’s hand and his voice against his cheek had put in his throat.

“I don’t particularly want to be one. I just want the biting part.”

“I don’t really know if it works like that. Let’s check the book.” Abed said, pulling it out of his nightstand. There’s a few dozen colored-coded bookmarks sticking out of it and a key on the inside cover, clearly Annie’s work from when she had helped Abed with a system for navigating the thing.

“It doesn’t say anything about clones, or alternate timeline selves, but identical twins can’t turn each other. Same with doppelgangers, and I’m imagining we fall into that category.”

“So?” Brad asked.

“You want me to just do it?”

“Jesus, yes. It sounds fun.”

“It’s very, very fun.” Jeff said, grinning.

Abed leaned forward, tentative at first, but Brad slid a hand behind his neck to encourage him and he bites down.

“Holy fuck, _OW_ —” Brad yelped as Abed’s teeth broke skin, but then his shoulders relaxed and his hands fell to his sides.

“Pretty good, right?” Jeff asked, watching them intently.

“Not bad.” Brad sighed, leaning his head against Abed’s. “I bet by the third time, the bite’s the best part.”

Jeff had to hold in a laugh, because Brad wasn’t necessarily _wrong_ and the fact that he just out and said it shouldn’t have surprised him. He didn’t think any timeline’s Abed was born with a filter.

Instead Jeff met Brad’s lips with his, they feel like Abed’s but don’t taste like pennies the way Abed’s usually do. His hands are warm as they slide under Jeff’s shirt and up his back, and Jeff placed a hand to Abed’s cold skin as Brad’s tongue pressed into his mouth, the familiar feeling anchoring him. Jeff pulled away when Abed did, and Brad stumbled back a step, dizzy with the rush and grinning.

Jeff can’t help but notice how oddly _expressive_ Brad is, in a way so different from the Abed he knew it was hard to believe they were the same person. Everything he said came with a different face, narrowing his eyes or flashing his teeth in a cynical smirk. Hands clasping and unclasping, or gesturing with his words, even his posture was different, more fluid, relaxed. There were moments though, when Brad gave way to Abed, even just a little, when he hesitated before he spoke, wide eyes and an expression that somehow breaks character.

Abed grabbed a handful of the front of Brad’s sweater and pulled him closer, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“Is this good?” Abed asked, then changed his mind. “Color?”

“Green.” Brad said back immediately. “And I’m curious about the vampire strength.” He added, raising an eyebrow.

Abed smirked and shoved Brad before he could expect it, knocking him a few feet back into the wall.

“What the hell—“ Jeff interrupted from the bed, before seeing the grin spreading across Brad’s face.

“God, I want to fight you.” Brad gasped.

“You’ll definitely lose.” Jeff laughed.

“Sounds good to me.”

Before he was turned, Abed had always been this rough kind of affectionate, especially when they were alone. jumping into Jeff’s arms, or latching onto his back, or playfully tackling him into the mattress. He was never weak, but light enough that Jeff never minded it. Even as a vampire, things haven’t changed all that much, now Abed’s just a little more careful and gives Jeff a few seconds to catch his breath between knocking him over and pinning him to the sheets. Brad really seemed to like it though, had a dark glint in his eyes every time he looked at Abed and his gaze settled on the fangs.

He got on the bed next to Jeff and didn’t say anything, just grabbed at the hem of Jeff’s shirt until he raised his arms and let Brad yank it off. He gave Jeff a long, appraising look before smirking and pulling off his own sweater. Abed joined them on the bed and quickly undid the buttons running down Brad’s shirt before pulling it off his arms, then took his own t-shirt off and threw it to the floor.

Abed pushed Brad down into the mattress, sitting on his chest with his legs pressed to his sides. Took Brad’s wrist in his hand, holding it in front of his mouth and waiting for permission.

“Go for it.” Brad said, grinning up at Abed.

“Thanks. Your blood tastes really good.” Abed told him before drinking from his wrist, watching as Brad sunk into the comforter and let out a soft sigh. Jeff rolled over and kissed him, slower than before. He realized that Brad was kissing differently now than he’d used to. That he’d catalogued Jeff’s responses and figured out what he liked, in a way that was immutably Abed, and apparently involved a lot of lip-biting.

Abed’s lips were wrapped around the outer edge of Brad’s wrist, and his eyes were blank and far away, the only sign of exactly how much he was enjoying it. Brad rolled his hips against Abed for contact until he held him down with a forceful hand on his shoulder. After a minute Abed pulled away, dropping Brad’s wrist.

“Why do you like this so much?” Abed asked, leaning his chest forward until his voice was dry against Brad’s ear. “Enlighten me.”

“God, I don’t fucking know.” He muttered, wincing when that answer made Abed yank on a handful of hair.

“Just answer. Or don’t. I know how to get it out of you. I _am_ you.” Abed said, darkness dripping from the words.

“Well you’re me but superhumanly strong. Not to mention immortal and bloodsucking and all that jazz. Being into that might mean I’m a bit of a masochist, but it’s hot. Sue me.”

Abed bit at his bottom lip with a fang. He seemed unfazed by the answer but satisfied to hear Brad say it.

“How about Jeff?” He continued. That question made Brad wince harder than the hair-pulling, so Abed wrapped his fingers tight around his upper arm to still him.

“Well things with my Jeff are going well, but we can’t see each other, and it’ll be a while before we can. So your Jeff is the closest I can get at the moment. Plus I get your advice.”

“Never thought I’d have sex with someone for the purpose of providing them with experience to fuck me in another timeline.” Jeff said.

“I never thought I’d be traveling to alternate timelines for practice sex.” Brad shot back.

“In that case, Jeff’s all yours.” Abed said, moving off Brad and looking over to Jeff.

Abed opened their nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and tossed them, hardly even looking, but Brad caught them both.

“Wait a second.” Brad said as Abed was closing the drawer. “I see those handcuffs in there, Marcie. Pass them over.”

Abed smirked, and Jeff felt sweat beading on his forehead as Brad reached over to grab the leather cuffs. He held his wrists up to Brad, already surrendering, but Brad pushed his left arm away and took a hold of his right hand. He let Brad pull it to the bedpost and put the cuffs on. Abed was watching, his usual quiet intensity, focused on Jeff’s arm but turned up a notch by the dark look in his eyes. Then he blinked fast and his eyes moved down to Jeff’s face.

“Color?” He asked again, moving closer to Jeff and resting a cold hand on his side.

“Green.” Jeff’s breath hitched as Brad unbuckled his belt.

He took his time getting Jeff naked, slowly exposing his legs. Brad’s warm hands felt like they were on fire as they examined Jeff’s thighs and ran down the backs of his calves, fingertips hungry for every inch of skin. When Brad finally seemed satisfied he took off Jeff’s tented underwear. As Brad got naked his eyes stayed on Jeff the entire time, like if he looked away for too long he’d disappear. He put a hand on each of Jeff’s legs and let Abed put a pillow under his hips.

“What do you want?” Brad asked, leaning forward and placing his thumb on Jeff’s chin, examining his wide-eyed stare.

“Fuck me.” Jeff answered.

“Where’s the magic word?” Brad asked, with his patented sharp smile.

“Please, Brad.”

“Can you put it all together for us?” Abed asked, his voice low in Jeff’s ear. Brad raised his eyebrows in wait.

“Please fuck me, Brad.” Jeff begged, feeling himself get harder as he said it.

Brad rolled the condom on, then took the lube Abed had handed him and put it on his fingers before pressing one inside of Jeff’s entrance. Jeff gasped immediately, his shuddering stilled when Abed puts two cold hands on him. The cuff is a bit uncomfortable but doesn’t hurt, just pulling Jeff’s arm at an awkward angle over his head.

“Any pointers here?” Brad asked, eyes flashing up to Abed.

“You don’t have to be so gentle.” Abed told him. Brad smirked as he added a second finger.

Jeff couldn’t help but move against Brad’s touch, grinding down into his hand for contact. He abruptly pulled the hand away, and Jeff whimpered at the loss.

“Can’t you sit still while I do this?” Brad muttered.

“Sorry—” Jeff half-apologized before Brad shoved his fingers back inside of him.

He looked at Jeff’s expression and chuckled.

“Brad?” Jeff asked between panting breaths.

“You look so pathetic. It’s actually almost cute.” Brad answered, a thumb tracing his cheekbone.

“God, you’re the worst.”

Abed’s face peered into view over Jeff and smiled. “He’s right, you are pretty desperate.”

Jeff groaned. “I can’t keep this up with the two of you.”

Brad seemed to take the “less gentle” pointer to heart, because when he decides he’s ready he grabs Jeff by the hips and lines himself up, pushing inside of him as Jeff moans through gritted teeth. As he finds a rhythm Abed’s hands start to wander across Jeff’s body. He kneads his thumbs into Jeff’s shoulders, works down his right arm until he’s running fingertips along where the handcuff meets skin. They’re still cold, the sensation of Abed’s touch shooting down his spine.

When Abed pinches one of Jeff’s nipples between his fingers Brad watches intently, like he’s taking notes.

“That nipple play thing?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at Abed.

“Britta was more than a little right.” Abed answered. He leaned down to mouth at Jeff’s chest, swirling a tongue around him. Jeff squirmed into the mattress at the feeling, and it only pushes Brad further inside him. He presses his head against the pillow and whines desperately as Brad finds the perfect angle.

“Hey.” Brad called out. “Stop that.”

Jeff paused and looked up at him. “Stop what?”

“You don’t need to be quiet.” Abed said, pulling his teeth from Jeff’s nipple to say it. “He wants to know how he’s doing.”

Brad nodded.

“Can you guys read each other’s minds?” Jeff asked. “This is even worse than you are with Troy.”

Abed ignored him. “Can I bite you?”

Jeff nodded, and Abed’s mouth fit into the curve of his neck, sucking a hickey in the skin before biting down. The familiar rush ran through him, lightheaded and blissful.

Brad’s hands were gripping tight, holding his spread legs in place, nails digging into Jeff’s thighs, hot against his skin as Brad picks up the pace. His chest is low, close to Jeff, and it’s all so overwhelming, rough and stinging as the mattress shakes under them, Abed’s teeth in his skin.

He could tell Brad was close, losing rhythm and moaning the way his Abed does. He wrapped his fingers around Jeff’s cock between them, painfully hard, and Jeff cries out again. Brad grinned as he started stroking Jeff faster, watching his eyelids flutter. He comes on Brad’s chest with a broken moan, Abed still sucking on his neck. The overstimulation of Brad’s thrusting pricked tears at Jeff’s eyes before he Brad buried his face in Jeff’s chest and finished inside him, their bodies hot and sticky against each other.

Brad rolled off of him, pupils blown and a wild grin on his face. Abed carefully undid the handcuff and ran his thumbs over Jeff’s wrist. Then he grabbed wipes from the drawers and cleaned Jeff off as he laid there, still trying to gain his composure.

“That was uh, really fun to watch.” Abed said, moving next to Brad, who took the wipe from his hand.

“What do you want to do now?” He asked, propping himself up on his elbows to clean up and pull the condom off. His eyes were still dark as he ran a hand through his hair.

Abed quirked an eyebrow for a moment in contemplation before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Hey Jeff.” Abed called. “Come here.”

Jeff got off the bed and dropped to his knees, Brad settling on the mattress next to Abed. Abed put his thumb to Jeff’s mouth and let him suck on it greedily as Brad ran a hand through Jeff’s hair. When Abed pulled his thumb away Jeff looked up at him with a smirk. Abed nodded, and he wrapped his lips around Abed’s cock and took it into his mouth. As he started to suck Brad grabbed Abed by the chin and turned his head for a kiss. He melted into the feeling of Brad’s lips against his, always exactly where they needed to be, deepening the kiss at just the right angle, running a tongue over his fangs. Pausing for just a moment at the perfect spot for Abed to latch onto with his teeth he let out a low sign.

Abed’s hands grabbed onto Brad’s hair, tugging it as he sucked hickeys across his collarbone, hard enough that it made him sigh into Abed’s shoulder. Abed shifted, pushing his cock further into Jeff, who only sunk down deeper in response. Brad turned his attention to Jeff as his mouth worked around Abed, bobbing up and down. As he watched Abed wrapped a hand around the back of Jeff’s neck, and he gave up control in an instant, let Abed use his hand to direct him. Abed found a rhythm with Jeff’s mouth and his grinding hips, Jeff drooling desperately around him. Brad’s hands wandered around his skin, fingers gliding along the inside of his thighs, pressing into the flesh until Abed’s legs were shaking.

Brad kissed Abed again, their lips sliding together in perfect synchronicity as Abed came, moaning against his mouth. Jeff swallowed around him readily then pulled away, both their eyes trained on him as he wiped his face, slowly catching his breath.

“It _is_ really fun to watch.” Brad said.

“I know.” Abed said back, fangs glinting in his smile.

He grabbed Jeff to pull him into bed with them, but misjudged his strength a bit and sent Jeff crashing into them on the mattress, where they laid in a tangled mess of limbs for a minute before Brad started complaining that his leg was going numb.

…

“Hey, the bite mark didn’t really go away.” Jeff said, pressing his fingers over two small scars left on Brad’s neck. They’d cleaned up and retuned to the bedroom, sprawled across the bed in their boxers.

“Maybe it doesn’t because he isn’t my familiar.” Abed considered, grabbing the book and scanning through pages. Brad held his wrist up to Jeff, showing another scar there as well before going into the bathroom to inspect his neck.

“It’s a good thing I wear collared shirts most of the time.” He called out from in front of the mirror. “And that you didn’t do this any farther up my neck. But it’s also kind of hot.”

Brad returned and sat on the edge of the bed next to Jeff, who looked at the scar again, fingers tracing along it. “I like it.” He said, pressing his lips to the mark. 

“Does that book just have everything you need to know in it?” Brad asked Abed.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Abed told him. “The rest I learned from Eric Andre.”

“Where exactly did you find this thing?”

“In the lost and found where I got bit in the first place.”

Brad sighed. “Can I—Do you guys have a sharpie?”

Abed narrowed his eyes but pointed to the Troy and Abed in the morning mug on the dresser, and Brad walked over to grab it. He turned back around and took the book from Abed’s hand, writing _”PLOT DEVICE_ ” over the binding in bold letters.

“I can be meta too, you know.” Brad quipped, settling back on the bed. Jeff chuckled and wrapped an arm around him as Abed inspected the writing and grinned.

…

Brad never asked to stay the night, and they never exactly invited him to, but it seemed unspoken, like they weren’t ready for him to leave just yet. So there he was, nestled between Jeff and Abed in their bed.

“Jeff, how do you live with this? I’m fucking freezing right now.” Brad whined.

“You didn’t have to go in the middle.” Abed answered him, warming his cold feet against Brad’s thighs.

“But I _wanted_ to.” Brad shot back, moving in closer to Jeff.

He pressed his head into Jeff’s chest, breathing slowly against his skin. When Jeff wrapped an arm around him Brad melted into it, relaxing against his body. He looked up at Jeff and pressed a kiss into his neck.

“I wish you were my Jeff.” He whispered, mostly into Jeff’s collarbone.

“What about yours?” Abed said back, running a hand through Brad’s hair and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

“I still don’t think he wants _this._ ” Brad said, then stopped and shook his head. “Never mind.”

“If you tell me, I’ll bite you again.” Abed whispered into his ear.

“Bite first.” Brad demanded, shifting around Jeff and giving Abed his wrist again. Abed happily sunk his teeth into the flesh, then looked up at Brad as if to say _“Talk”._

Brad sighed as the high rushed to his head. “It’s fucking stupid. But I don’t wanna sleep with him. Or I don’t _just_ want to sleep with him. I want him to love me.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Jeff asked.

“It’s unachievable sappy shit I’m not supposed to have time for.”

“Why wouldn’t he love you?”

Brad frowned. “Why the hell would he?”

“I don’t think there’s a timeline where he doesn’t.” Jeff said back.

Abed pulled his fangs from Brad’s wrist. “I know you don’t think you deserve it.” He said. “But you do.”

“You’re a good Abed.” Brad said, then wiped his blood from Abed’s lower lip with his thumb. “And a better vampire.”

Brad buried himself into Jeff as he fell asleep, with Abed on his other side, pressing into his back to steal his body heat. Abed didn’t sleep much, dozing off for stretches and spending most of the night laying in the stillness, listening to Jeff and Brad’s steady breathing. Brad kicked around in his sleep a little, but never broke contact with Jeff. He looked so content in Jeff’s arms, and Abed wondered if that was how he looked while he slept next to Jeff, like there was nowhere he’d rather be.

Abed had never been particularly good at discerning what makes an attractive face, or whether or not he had one. Generally, Abed figures the truth falls about halfway between what bullies in middle school said he looked like and what Jeff says about him now.

There’s something about seeing his face on Brad though, slightly different, a few years older but otherwise the same, that makes Abed think of himself differently. He imagines it’s closer to how Jeff thinks of him, when he tells Abed all the beautiful things about his eyelashes and nose and cheekbones. Abed had never really believed Jeff, even when he said he wished he knew how to write poetry just so he could write poems the angles of Abed’s face. But looking at Brad it made a lot more sense.

The sky was just starting to brighten behind the curtains when Abed gingerly reached out and ran his hands through Brad’s hair, which was sticking out in every direction.

He slowly blinked his eyes open, barely moving from Jeff to avoid waking him up.

“Sorry.” Abed whispered when Brad looked at him.

Brad gave him a tired smile. “It’s fine, I like it.” He whispered back.

They didn’t say anything else for a while, just looked at each other as Abed’s fingers rubbed circles into his scalp. There wasn’t much to say, not really, because they were so alike that just being together felt like a conversation. He tugged at Abed’s arm, directing him in closer without separating from Jeff’s limbs slung over him.

“I thought I was too cold.” Abed said, moving up against Brad’s side, feeling himself slowly warming up from the contact.

“It’s starting to grow on me.” Brad answered.

As he said it, Abed pressed a cold hand to Brad’s waist and kissed along his collarbone.

“What was that for?” Brad asked afterwards, holding in a laugh, eyes flashing to Jeff to see if they’d woken him.

Abed pulled away and laid back down next to him. “Just felt like doing it.”

“I can’t believe I ever hated you.” Brad confessed. “That I did those things to you. I’m sorry.”

“I’ve forgiven you for a long time.” Abed told him. “We’re the same person in a different place. I would’ve done it all to you.”

Abed leaned over Brad’s face, pressed a kiss to his forehead, then the scar on his nose, then either cheekbone and along his jawline. When he finally met his lips he could feel Brad smiling into it for just a second.

“Is this you trying to reassure me?”

“A little.” Abed admitted.

‘’It worked a little.”

“Well this will definitely work.” Abed said. “Wake Jeff up.”

Brad turned to Jeff and kissed his cheek. Before he even opened his eyes there was a smile on his face. He blinked them open, heavy eyelids framed with wrinkles from his grin, a soft blush on his cheeks. He realized Abed was right. Turned to him as if to say, _“He looks at you like this every morning?”._

“G’morning.” Jeff said softly, his voice cracking with sleep. “Were you guys having fun without me?”

“Just talking.” Abed answered, leaning over Brad to kiss Jeff on the cheek as well.

“I really should get going.” Brad said. “But this has been pretty great.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Abed offered.

Brad kissed Jeff one more time before him and Abed untangled themselves from the bed. He grabbed his clothes from around the room and threw them on, then walked out to the living room with Abed in next to him.

“Before I go.” Brad paused in front of the door. “Troy asked me to ask you something.”

Abed nodded.

“What’s he up to in this timeline?”

“He still lives in Apartment 303. Took a job running the AC Repair school, which has sort of turned into him running most of Greendale. It’s pretty awesome.”

“Does he like it?”

“Yeah, he loves it. And he’s great at it. He’s made Greendale better, Jeff and Britta too, but they’ll be the first to admit it was mostly him. It isn’t falling apart, or in danger of closing every semester, but it’s still Greendale. That’s a tough line to draw, narratively. Maybe one day I can take you there.” Abed told him. He hoped the offer wasn’t rude, but he really did want to show him what Troy had done.

“Maybe.” Brad said, but it didn’t have his usual sarcastic tilt.

Abed opened his mouth to say goodbye, but Brad grabbed him by the chin and pressed a fast kiss to his lips. Before Abed could respond, Brad waved and stepped into the closet, closing the door.

…

“So that was interesting.” Abed said as he crawled back into bed with Jeff.

“It definitely was. And uh, do you know what the whole arm thing was about?” Jeff asked.

Abed ran his hand along Jeff’s right arm as he spoke. “He has a weird thing about it. I guess I do too.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well his Jeff only has the one arm, and he wanted you to be like him. Hence the handcuffs.”

“Is that why he pretended to be you and called me babe before you got home?”

“Probably.” Abed raised his eyebrows. “That’s actually pretty funny.”

“But why are you weird about my arm?” Jeff asked, watching Abed’s hand still resting on it.

“Cause I almost cut it off. When he told me to.” Abed whispered, and Jeff was surprised to see his eyes were watering. “I loved you then too, you know. Enough that hurting you was the worst thing I could do. Because he wanted to darken the timeline, but he knew what he really had to do was darken _me._ Make me do something I could never forgive myself for.”

“But you didn’t.” Jeff said back, pulling Abed in close.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Abed smiled up at him. “I love you.”

“Love you too Dracula. But I’m going back to bed.” He buried his face in Abed’s hair and was sleeping again in a few minutes, Abed drifting off right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline for all of this is shaky at best but that's allowed because its my confusing vampire crossover and i make the rules


End file.
